If item information corresponding to an item to be delivered by a carrier/transporter requires a signature for delivery to be authorized and/or that the item be delivered to an individual in person, the carrier/transporter may make multiple failed attempts to deliver the item. The time required for a delivery vehicle driver to park a delivery vehicle, retrieve the item from the delivery vehicle, walk to the service point from the delivery vehicle, and wait for an individual to answer the door during a failed delivery attempt is time that the delivery vehicle driver has wasted. Thus, failed delivery attempts reduce the efficiency of conducting a dispatch plan.
Additionally, with the increasing demand of customer-focused pick-ups and deliveries of items, new technologies are needed for communicating relevant information to customers in a timely and easy to use manner.